Annabeth goes to highschool
by xXAnnieSilverxX
Summary: What happens when annabeth goes to percy's school?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first ever Fan-Fiction for reading this please write a comment about what this story needs or just Pm me because i'll be working with this story so i won't be writing any other story**_

**Annabeth's Pov**

After my alarm woke me up i got dressed in a grey t-shirt and jean shorts i also put on a necklace that Percy gave me, an owl made of gold and had ruby eyes. Percy gave it to me as a present after the titan war. I then put on my sneakers and quickly ate.I checked the time and saw it was 7:30 shoot i had to be there early because i was going to Goode High School yes Goode High School the school Percy was going to.I was going to Goode High School because i was missing Percy so I decided to come to New York to surprise him.

**Annabeths Pov**

I sighed and walked up the steps of the school there was barely any people because I was early. I walked into the office and got my papers and schedule then filled some forms in the principles office. I got back into the office and saw a girl my age talking to the office woman she had brown hair and brown eyes."Omg Daniela i can't belive your back!"said the office woman with a smile."I begged my dad if I come back to this school because i was missing my friends here" Daniela said ( the girl with brown eyes and hair ) "Well I'm glad you back" said the office woman. She then noticed me and said "hi you have to be new". I replied "yea I'm annabeth chase " Okay Daniela can you show annabeth around? "said the office lady "Sure why not?'" She smiled at me and said " come on let's go" I grabbed my book bag and said "okay". I followed her out the door." So your new why did you come to Goode High School?"Daniela said. " Yea I came because my boyfriend comes to this school. Why are you here?" I said. She replied and said " Well i used to go to this school but then I had to go to a private school because my dad made me go and I was really sad so my dad let me come back can I see your schedule?". "sure" I said

**_Schedule_**

**_Home-Room_**

**_Lunch_**

**_Gym-Coach Blade_**

**_Track-Coach leopard_**

**_End Of The Day _**

"cool we both have the same class except home-room" said Daniela. I smiled. "Oh Look here's your locker we have it next to each other I'm on your left" Then suddenly the hallway quieted. I saw a guy with black hair and sea-green eyes. "Percy" i thought. he was walking in my direction but didn't notice me. I then saw Daniela smile and say "Percy!" I was confused how did Daniela know Percy looked up and said " Daniela? I thought you didn't go to school here" Daniela grinned, replied and said "I transferred then she remembered me and said "Percy i want you to meet my new friend Annabeth" Percy looked in my direction and said" ANNABETH!" and hugged me tightly.I grinned and said "hey see-weed brain " and hugged him tightly back. Daniela looked confused and said " wait you guys know each other?"."yea She's my girlfriend" said Percy with a grin then he kissed me. I looked at Daniela and she looked sad and put on a smile and said "Wow that's cool" Then a girl and two boys came over the girl had long black hair with purple streaks and Dark Blue color eyes. The first boy had blue eyes and brown hair and the second had black eyes and black hair. "Hey Guys I want you to meet my girlfriend annabeth"Percy said. "Hello I am Raven Rose" said the girl with long black hair and Dark Blue Eyes."Hi i'm Joe Kashmine" the boy with blue eyes and brown hair said."and I'm Joe Markup" said the other boy with a smile. "Dani? Your back!"said Raven said and she gave Daniela a hug and whispered something to her."so Annabeth let me see you schedule"said Percy percy took me schedule and looked at it."Cool we both have everything the same!"he smiled at me

*Bell Rings*

"ugh we have to go see you guys later at lunch" said Randy and he left with Joe."Okay Sure I have to go to home room bail guys"said daniela and she ran to class."Nice knowing you Annabeth"said Raven and she ran after Daniela.

* * *

***Daniela Pov* **

I entered the school and sighed i was back.I just hoped that Percy was still here.I sighed as i thought of Percy. I met Percy 3 years was sweet,funny and nice also cute.I liked him and i won't let a girl get in the way of that...no matter what it took.I walked into the office and saw Ross the Office woman."Omg Daniela i can't belive your back!" said the Ross with a smile."I begged my dad if i come back to this school because i was missing my friends here" I said"Well I'm glad your back" said Ross. She looked at someone behind me and said "hi you have to be new".I saw a blond-haired girl with stunning gray eyes she had an aura of power...like percy"yea I'm annabeth chase " Okay Daniela can you show annabeth around? "said Ross "Sure why not?'"I said and I smiled at her and said " come on let's go".She grabbed her book bag and said "okay". I walked out the door." So your new why did you come to Goode High School?"I said. " Yea I came because my boyfriend comes to this school. Why are you here?" She said.I replied and said " Well i used to go to this school but then i had to go to a private school because my dad made me go and i was really sad so my dad let me come back can i see your schedule?"."Sure" she said."Cool we have the same classes".I said and she smiled.I saw our lockers and said "Oh Look here's your locker we have it next to each other I'm on your left" Then suddenly the hallway quieted. I saw a guy with black hair and sea-green eyes. "Percy" I thought I hoped he still remembered me . he was walking in my direction but didn't notice me. I then said smiled and said "Percy!"he looked up and said "Daniela?I thought you didn't go to school here" I grinned, replied and said "I transferred then I remembered annabeth and said "Percy i want you to meet my new friend Annabeth" Percy looked in her direction "ANNABETH!" and hugged her grinned and said "hey see-weed brain " _See-weed brain? really_ i thought and she hugged him tightly back. I was confused and said " wait you guys know each other?"."yea She's my girlfriend" said Percy with a grin then he kissed annabeth. I was heart-crushed but i put on a smile and said "Wow that's cool" That's when all of my old friends came I immediately recognized raven and i shot her a sad greeted annabeth and raven said"Dani? Your back!"she hugged me and whispered "I'm sorry"."so Annabeth let me see you schedule"said Percy. Percy took her schedule and looked at it."Cool we both have everything the same!"he smiled at her and my heart wrenched _why can't he love me? _I thought sadly

*Bell Rings*

"ugh we have to go see you guys later at lunch" said Randy and he left with Joe."Okay Sure i have to go to home room bail guys" I said and I ran to the bathroom trying to hold back tears.

* * *

**The end of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daniela**** P.O.V**

_No, no, no do Percy and Annabeth know each other?I thought that Percy liked me.I was mad at Annabeth_ why couldn't she find some other boy.I knew Percy for a long time.I know that he likes to eat blue food and not a lot of people know that.I just hated her. _No calm...just stay calm._I breathed in and out. Okay maybe i could just get a bit of information and find out they weren't with each other for very long and they would break up really quickly like every teenager. I sighed and fixed my ponytail. Raven came into the looked at me for a second and said "You had to see this coming right? Percy was not going to wait for you forever." I sighed again "I know it`s just that I-I guess that I kinda thought he would even think of someone else."

"So what are you going to do?

I looked up at her, determined "Well I'm not ganna let Blondie have percy." Raven shook her head

**_Annabeth's P.o.v_**

*Lunch*

I ate a apple and looked at smiled and I saw Daniela glance at me. "Uh so how did you guys meet?" She said.

I grinned "Well long story short we met in a sumber camp when we were 12"

Percy grinned "and she was madly in love with me"

I smacked Percy " I hated your guts"

"That too"

I rolled my eyes "seaweed brain "

"That's why you love me" and leaned over to kiss me.

"Ugh guys get a room" Raven shook her head and covered her eyes

I looked over at Daniela who was wearing a frown but quickly smiled when she saw me looking.

"So you knew him since you were 12? Wow must have been a pain for you." She laughed

"Very" I joked back. Percy glared at me playfuly and hit me on the shoulder lightly. I pushed him back. We continued to push each other until percy decided to land on the floor. "Ow ,really annabeth?"

"Aw is little percy hurt?" I smirked. He nodded his head and pouted.I laughed.

*R. *

"Well looks like we have to get to class, what do you guys have?" Raven nodded towards me and Percy.

"Uh..." I quickly looked at my schedule " Greeks class, you?"

"Well I have the same so does Raven and Daniela" Percy smiled and everyone laughed. "What?" Percy looked confused.

"whatever lets go" Daniela replied while throwing out her food.


End file.
